


kyuwook | bite me hobbit

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [58]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Bite me hobbit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | bite me hobbit

“Mom, I’m not auditioning for the musical,” Kyuhyun complains from the couch. “I’m not gay.”

“Are you sure?” Ahra replies. She narrowly dodges the shoe thrown at her. 

“Be nice, Ahra,” Mama Cho reprimands her daughter. “Kyuhyun, it’ll be good for you! You need to make more friends who aren’t in the computer club.”

“It’s not the computer club,” Kyuhyun replies. He’s tried to explain Starcraft before but to not avail. “Why aren’t you making Ahra try out for the musical?”

“Because Ahra already got into college,” Mama Cho replies, patting Ahra on the shoulder. Ahra preens at her brother and he rolls his eyes. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Kyuhyun hates his life.

*

They’re doing the  _Music Man_  and somehow, Kyuhyun gets the lead role as Professor Harold Hill. The somewhat dweeby kid, Kim Ryeowook, from his physics class ends up as Marcellus Washburn, his sidekick. The annoying girl from his history class plays Marion the librarian, and he shudders when he realizes he has to kiss her.

The musical isn’t  _all_  horrible. He gets out of the last two periods every other day and doesn’t have to write his final English paper since his English teacher is the theater director. In fact, he’s actually starting to  _like_  it until they start getting into costume.

“I have to wear  _what_?” Kyuhyun exclaims.

“Makeup,” Victoria, one of the senior girls replies, completely unamused. “Now sit down or you’re going to be late.”

Kyuhyun shakes his head vehemently. “There is  _no_  way that I’m wearing makeup. I’m not–”

“Gay, we know,” Ryeowook replies, appearing beside him. “Also it’s just a dumb stereotype that all theater guys are gay. I mean, we hang out with girls  _all the time_. Confused how that makes us flamingly queer.” He perches on the stool next to Kyuhyun and starts pulling foundation powder and brushes out of his bag.

The theater director appears and, once realizing that everyone else is in full makeup and halfway into their costumes, tells Kyuhyun and Victoria to hurry up. Kyuhyun grumbles audibly but allows Victoria to start applying the stage makeup.

“Why are you putting so much of that crap on my face?” he yelps.

“I think it’s because of your acne,” Ryeowook supplies helpfully.

“Oh bite me, hobbit!” Kyuhyun snaps back.

“I’m just saying,” Ryeowook says, raising his eyebrows and turning away.

Victoria pulls out the eyeliner and Kyuhyun practically loses it. “Do  _not_  poke me in the eye with that thing. Are you  _sure_  that I have to wear it?”

Ryeowook and Victoria exchange exasperated looks. Kyuhyun continues to complain the  _entire_  time until finally, Ryeowook snaps.

“Just let her put the fucking makeup on and stop being such a  _dick!”_

The entire backstage area falls suddenly quiet as all eyes turn to Ryeowook. Realizing that he’s lost this battle, Kyuhyun  _finally_  concedes and lets Victoria finish his makeup with only a tiny bit of whimpering. Ryeowook turns around victoriously and fixes his eye makeup. 

*

It’s their last show, and even Kyuhyun has to admit he’s going to miss it. He and Ryeowook do seem to have chemistry onstage, and even kissing Seohyun hasn’t been  _that_  bad. They all bow one last time before the curtain drops amid loud cheers.

“We did it!” Kyuhyun exclaims. Without thinking, he scoops Ryeowook up into a hug.

“So,” Ryeowook says once they pull apart. “Are you auditioning for the next musical?”

Kyuhyun grins broadly and replies, “When hell freezes over.”


End file.
